Shadow Demons 07: Wing Whispers
by Higuchimon
Summary: Johan has all that he's ever wanted with Juudai and Yubel. Well, maybe one more thing.
1. Chapter 1

**Series:** Shadow Demons||**Title:** Wing Whispers  
**Characters:** Johan, Juudai, Yubel||**Ship:** Yubel x Juudai x Johan  
**Chapters:** 1-2||**Chapter Words:** 750||**Total Words:** 750  
**Genre:** Romance, Supernatural||**Rated:** R  
**Challenges:** Diversity Writing, Shadow Demons, C5, 2-shot with 750 wpc; YGO Polyship Week, day #2  
**Notes:** As noted, this takes place in the world of **Shadow Demons**, where Ryou is a demon prince, Yuusuke is a shadow mage, and Fubuki is an angel. Also, Juudai is the King of Hell with Yubel as his (demon) consort and Johan as his (human) consort.  
**Summary:** Johan has all that he's ever wanted with Juudai and Yubel. Well, maybe one more thing.

* * *

"Do you wish that I had wings?" Johan murmured from the depths of the cocoon he snuggled into. One of Yubel's wings to his left, one of Juudai's wings to his right. He'd never been this comfortable – except for all the other times that he'd been enfolded between them.

Yubel rested one hand on the back of his neck. "No."

He wasn't surprised at the curtness of their words or the way they touched him. Nor did Juudai's answer surprise him.

"We love you just the way that you are, Johan." His lips pressed against the pulse of Johan's neck. Exactly how he could twist around to get there Johan didn't understand. It shouldn't have been humanly possible.

It probably helped that Juudai wasn't human, even if he preferred to look like one, especially when he curled around Johan. Being the King of Hell had _many_ advantages.

"Why would you think that we would want you to have wings?" Yubel took up the conversation, hand stroking down Johan's back in counterpoint to Juudai's slow kisses.

"Because you both do!" Johan pointed out – or tried to. It wasn't that easy, since every move that they made swept more and more breath out of him. His fingers crushed onto the satin sheets beneath him, words stuttering in his throat.

Yubel chuckled at that. So did Juudai, the heat of his breath searing against Johan's skin.

"But you're not us. You don't need wings. You're human." Juudai paused for a few seconds, just long enough for Johan to wriggle at the break in his affections. "At least you were once."

Yubel shifted so that Johan leaned against them now. Juudai's wings flared backwards; he wasn't in the warm cuddling cocoon anymore, but Juudai had full access to every part of him now. Johan shuddered in delight as Juudai took advantage of that, teasing him to ever greater heights with whispers of his hot hands and searing lips across Johan's sensitive skin.

"Though I'm certain Juudai could grant you wings if you truly wanted it." Yubel's hands now rested on Johan's shoulders. If there was one thing that he didn't like about being human to their demon, it wasn't anything to do with wings or the lack thereof.

It was that even here in Hell, after nearly two thousand years, he still needed to breathe and they didn't. That meant he had to take time to rest and they could and did continue effortlessly.

Juudai trailed his fingers along Johan's sides, pulling his lips away so those tips were all that touched Johan. Johan's breath came faster and faster for that alone.

"Yubel's right. I could do that. Our pact allows me to do whatever I want to you, as long as I don't kill you." Juudai peeked up and Johan saw a flash of wicked gold before it faded back to his preferred brown. "You do remember that, don't you?"

If Johan found himself capable of it, he would have agreed that he remembered. He seldom thought about the pact that bound the three of them together. He'd given himself to them all that long time ago, for reasons that he scarcely thought of anymore.

He did remember that he thought they would torment him, tear his soul apart, enslave him for all eternity. He thought it was pretty likely that a lot of people would think that they had. But they were wrong. He wouldn't have traded being here in this comfortable bed, tucked in between the King of Hell and their consort, for anything in all creation. Nothing made him happier than this.

Juudai leaned forward so he could nibble on Johan a little more easily. Johan's breath came faster and faster at that. Juudai always knew exactly where to touch to unravel him completely.

"You're beautiful no matter what. And you're _ours_ regardless. But if you want to try having wings, I can arrange that for you. What do you think?"

Johan opened his mouth; he wanted to say yes, because the thought of holding Yubel or Juudai or even both at the same time between his wings enticed him so much, and even more the thought of flying with them. They'd carried him before but it wasn't the same at all.

The sound that came out from him wasn't exactly coherent as his head fell backwards and Juudai smiled, Johan squirming helplessly, his mind whiting out in untold amounts of pleasure.

"Do you think that was a yes, Yubel?"

* * *

**Notes:** The 2nd chapter will be posted next week. Also, this is probably all I'm going to write for Polyship Week.


	2. Chapter 2

**Series:** Shadow Demons||**Title:** Wing Whispers  
**Characters:** Johan, Juudai, Yubel||**Ship:** Yubel x Juudai x Johan  
**Chapters:** 2-2||**Chapter Words:** 750||**Total Words:** 1,500  
**Genre:** Romance, Supernatural||**Rated:** R  
**Challenges:** Diversity Writing, Shadow Demons, C5, 2-shot with 750 wpc; YGO Polyship Week, day #1  
**Notes:** As noted, this takes place in the world of **Shadow Demons**, where Ryou is a demon prince, Yuusuke is a shadow mage, and Fubuki is an angel. Also, Juudai is the King of Hell with Yubel as his (demon) consort and Johan as his (human) consort.

* * *

Juudai tilted his head before he looked at Yubel, one eyebrow quirked, his tail twitching.

"What do you think?"

Yubel, arms folded over their chest, regarded Johan thoughtfully for several long minutes before nodding. "I think they're suitable."

Johan shivered. He hadn't been allowed to see what his new wings looked like. Ever since Juudai began the process he'd been blindfolded. Threads of Juudai's magic wove all through him as the demon king manipulated his body.

He wasn't sure of how long this had taken. Time never seemed to mean much in Hell. He normally considered it an endless now; he would never die and even if he did, their pact ensured that he would come right to Juudai's feet. He ate, but hunger and thirst weren't things he thought about. He rested, but he only really got tired after a few rounds of passionate lovemaking with Juudai and Yubel.

So how much time had passed since Juudai started this process meant nothing to all. He moved the great weights on his shoulders, shivering at the feelings that shot through him with every twitch.

"Are they ready? Can I see them?" Oh, how he wanted the answer to be yes. He wondered if Juudai would tell him no, if only because Juudai teased him on more than one occasion.

But now Juudai's hands rested on his shoulders and Yubel began to unwind the blindfold. He saw Juudai as the blindfold lowered, a sharp-toothed smile turned toward him. Juudai leaned forward to press a kiss to his lips the moment their eyes met. Johan shivered all over, his wings shifting as he moved.

"Look up," Yubel murmured, brushing their fingers against his arm. "See your wings."

Johan twisted his head carefully, wondering if his wings would look more like Yubel's or Juudai's, dragon-ish or black feathers.

His jaw dropped at what rose up behind him: broad wings of purest white, save for the edges of the outermost line of feathers, where they shimmered with the colors of the rainbow. He reached for them, tugging one wing down to where he could touch it.

"What do you think?" Juudai's lips moved against his ear. "They're beautiful, of course. I didn't expect anything else."

Johan tried not to gasp at the feeling of his fingers on the feathers. His heart beat faster; those feathers were even softer than Juudai's, which seemed to him capable of slicing through steel.

"They remind me of your dragon's," Yubel observed. Then they exchanged a glance with Juudai. "Should we show him some of the pleasures of wings?"

Juudai's answer was to shift around to where he could reach Johan's wings, sliding his fingers through the soft feathers. Yubel did the same thing on the other side. Johan gasped, dropping to his knees, still unused to the weight of wings. He hadn't expected how _good_ it felt when they touched there.

Yubel's fingers brushed high. Juudai's moved lower. Johan couldn't bring in a single breath. The tips of his wings quivered and a noise wrenched itself out of his mouth that hung in the air, a combination of filthy and unholy and sacred all at once.

"I like that," Juudai observed as he continued to play with Johan's wings. "Maybe we should have done this sooner."

"I think it's a good thing we waited," Yubel suggested instead. The two exchanged which way they caressed and what Johan said the first time he repeated, this time louder. "It's more interesting this way."

Juudai nodded, leaning to kiss Johan's neck while still playing with the wings. "We'll teach him to fly later. Do you want that, Johan?"

At the noise that Johan made, Juudai chuckled. "I'll take that for a yes. Or I can ask again later – when you're not so distracted."

Of course, Johan knew very well that Juudai thoroughly enjoyed distracting him and he enjoyed being distracted. He looked forward to learning how to fly with the two of them – as long as they didn't think about trying to play with his wings while he was in the air.

He wouldn't at all put it past them to try, though. He knew them both far too well.

He would just have to figure out if his touch on them felt just as good as theirs on him did. Being outnumbered would just make it that much more interesting.

Johan wasn't sure if he'd keep the wings, but so far, he saw a lot of advantages to having them.

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** And then they do lots of naughty things together!


End file.
